trying not to
by Shane'Phantom'Riley141
Summary: turbo gets pisoned and then crashes will he be the same fast snail he used to be or will his depression get the better of him. sorry i suck at summaries


One sunny day at starlight plaza, Turbo was racing with his best friend's whiplash and burn. When suddenly turbo saw the mast beautiful sight he had ever seen. This causes Turbo to crash into a dustbin. The thing he saw was a snail called Rocket. Turbo had fallen in love.

Whiplash and burn rushed over to Turbo "Turbo are you alright" Burn asked turbo slightly worried about him. "Yeah sure" Turbo said dazed. Then Turbo got up and raced towards the beautiful snail and said "what is your name"." my name is rocket, I have come to sea turbo" Rocket said. "my name is Turbo or Theo".

"Right, my boss sent me to tell you and your team that he is challenging you to a race in New York" rocket said. Turbo thought about it for a while then suddenly turbo said "wait there I will ask what my team thinks"

"Whiplash, Burn can you gather the others and meet me back here in ten minutes" turbo said. Ten minutes later whiplash arrived with smoothmove and skidmark, burn arrived two minutes even later with whiteshadow. "Right who is ready for a challenge" said turbo excitedly. Then all at once they shouted "yeah, go F.A.S.T". "Right we will race this boss of yours, oh and who is your boss". "it is only speedy the pet of guy gagne" said rocket confidently. "ha do you really think that I fill race even though I am going to easily win like I won guy gagne "turbo said almost in hysterics. "Wait till you here about the prize, the prize is £100,000. Guy is sponsoring the race and turbo you seem like a nice guy so here is an added bonus. If your team wins I will be your girlfriend. How about it" rocket said staring at turbo's ridiculous expression on his face.

The next day F.A.S.T was on their way to New York in Tito's taco van. On their way Kim was franticly polishing all of the teams racing shells.

When F.A.S.T. got to the race track turbo saw for the first time his competition. Speedy was white and he had a jet black and blood red racing shell on with rather large boosters coming off of it. Speedy then went up to turbo and his team and said "so this is the snail with talent" "yes, yes it is. Do you have talent" whiplash said in a stern voice. "Shut up, I'm not talking to you in talking to him" speedy snapped while pointing to turbo who was just staring at rocket with goggling eyes. Then broke out of his trance when he realised that everyone was staring at him "fine let's get down to business" turbo said. So rocket led F.A.S.T. to their pit stop.

"Race day is today I can't wait" burn said excitedly then she turned to her best friend turbo. The moment she looked at him she knew something wasn't right. He was really pale and could hardly Stand up. "O my gosh turbo are you alright" burn said concerned about the wellbeing of her friend. "n no ….I feel ….so …w week and my….. s Shell isn't ….lighting up …when I rev …it" turbo said very weekly. "What were you doing last night?" burn said "I I ….went to… see …s speedy ….and he…. gave me a leaf…. With… blue …stuff inside …it. He pinned….. me to the ….floor and forced… it down ….my th..roat" turbo said even more weekly than before

[Flashback ,Night before]

The phone rang at the F.A.S.T.'s pit stop. Turbo rushed over to pick it up, when he did a dark voice came over the phone line and said "come see speedy pronto. He wants to speak with you" the line cut off. Turbo quietly opened the pit stop door careful he didn't wake any of the team, and went to the gagne pit stop to meet with speedy.

"why did you call me here" turbo said confused. "Oh I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow and to give you a peace offering" speedy said darkly giving turbo a juicy leaf.

Turbo tried to refuse the leaf but speedy pinned him to the ground and forced the leaf into turbos mouth. Turbo realised that the leaf had blue stuff inside of it. Turbo knew what it was, it was snail poison.

[End of flashback]

Without warning turbo collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. The thud woke up the rest of the team. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE" whiplash shouted at burn "yeah burn what happened" whiteshadow, smoothmove and skidmark said in unison. "TURBO turbo please wake up for me" burn started to shout then quieting down to a whisper. getting really worried about the condition of her best friend burn told skidmark to get Tito to come. (By the way the snails can talk to the humans). Tito hurriedly came into the pit stop and when he saw turbo laying on the floor unconscious he said "lil amigo please wake up, we have a race to win ,you can't do this hours before the race" "tito he's not waking up" burn said between sobs.

CHAPTER 2

Six weeks later turbo awoke in a hospital bed at Manhattan hospital. But he couldn't open is eyes or speak because he was too week. Turbo would faintly hear the sobbing of his big brother Chet. Chet said "Theo, turbo come on you can pull through this, I know you can please." "Mmngh" turbo groaned trying to speak. "Theo?" Chet whispered "I...it...ngh…Hu… rts..." turbo tried to say without sounding week but failed. "what hurts turbo tell me" Chet said now getting even more worried about his little brother. "mmngh….my..sto..Mach…and…ngh…my….hea..d" turbo said before dozing off again.

It was 11:30 when turbo woke up and turbo felt much better although he still had pain in his stomach and head but not as much as earlier. Turbo then saw Chet sleeping in the chair next to his bed. "Ch…et…." Turbo said barely over a whisper. "What is it Theo" Chet said sleepily. "When do you think I can race again" Turbo said much more loudly as he was getting exited. "Theo! Why can't you just slow down. You woke up from a coma 5 hours ago, I wouldn't be surprised if they said a year!" Chet screamed at turbo a little annoyed that he was trying to push himself too hard after he just woke up from a coma 5 hours ago

Just then a doctor knocked on the door and asked if he might come in and speak with Mr Theodor (turbo). Chet said he could come in. "Mr Theodor, I am dr meiers and I am here to say that we need to run a few more tests before we let you go so you will be out of here in about 2 days" said dr meiers. "Oh.. Thank you so…much and… oh doc when can ….I start ra..cing… again" turbo said drowsily. "Mr Theodor I think you should just take it easy for a week before even thinking about racing but yes in a week Mr Theodor and you won't be able to race as fast as you usually do because your body is in too much stress of the nitroxide you inhaled so it can't cope with the extreme speeds you go anymore " the doctor said with high spirits. Just then turbo fell asleep again and all Chet could do was sigh and think of how silly his little brother was.

34 hours later turbo woke up again to find a ruby red snail staring straight over him; it was burn turbos best friend "about time. Listen turbo we had to do the race, sorry you missed out, anyway we won and rocket said she would like to meet up with you when you come out of hospital". She said to him in a cheery voice.

2 days later and turbo was released from the hospital with burn although he did feel a little week from being on a bed for 6 weeks solid and not being able to move a muscle.

As promised he met with rocket. "hey look who's back in action" whiplash said "whiplash wears rocket" turbo said weekly "oh she is in there. And how are you feeling" whiplash said happily. "I'm feeling tired and week but over all I am just fine." Turbo said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Turbo went into the building whiplash pointed at. In the far corner of the room he found himself in was no other than rocket. "R r rocket?" turbo stuttered he had never been good at speaking to girls other than burn who he has known for 4 years now. Rocket turned around and saw turbo and flung herself into his antennae's. "oh turbo I am so sorry for what my ex-boss did to you I didn't think he would do that, I'm glad you're alright" rocket said crying. "its ok rocket I am here now and nothing can change that for the world. Rocket! Will you take my antennae in marriage" turbo managed to say without stuttering. "Oh turbo of course I will. I love you so so much." Rocket said almost bursting into tears again

For weeks the happy couple have been organising their wedding. Finally the happy couple's day had arrived. 'The wedding of Theodor briefs and rocket son' it said above the entrance to the church. Turbo just stood there in his top hat and bow tie waiting for is beloved bride to be to come down the aisle. Then she came the most beautiful thing turbo had ever seen came down the aisle with flowers on her shell of the colours red and white.

The vicar said his prayer and rocket son became rocket briefs. The whole church burst into emotion some were crying some were cheering and some like whiplash just clapped and the couple as turbo and rocket went off into the sunset to start a new life as a couple.

CHAPTER 3

One year later the happy couple came to visit starlight plaza for a month with their two children zoom and geek.

"we are back" turbo shouted across the deserted car park of starlight plaza. Tito then came out of dos bros tacos and came rushing up to turbo and rocket and said "lil amigo nice to see you again and who are the two amigos behind you" tito said excitedly. "This is my daughter zoom and my…um...Son…geek" turbo said. "don't hesitate when you say your son's name rocket whispered to him. "ok Hun "said turbo slightly embarrassed that he had to call her Hun in front of his friend. Turbo then went off with his kids to show them around starlight plaza and meet his friends. Turbo started to race whiplash when something bad happened.

meanwhile

"um, tito zoom likes to race like her farther. And has always dreamed of becoming a super star like her farther as well so I was wondering if you would ask bobby if he could possibly make her a racing shell for her birthday next week" said rocket. "Sure I will ask him now" said tito.

Tito went to ask bobby if he could make a racing shell for zoom. When zoom came into the model shop looking for Tito. "come quickly dad has just collapsed on the floor after racing whiplash at high speeds" zoom said out of breath.

Tito ran quickly to where turbo lay motionless on the floor. "oh no, what happened to little amigo" tito said worriedly "well I was racing him like 'old times' and well he sort of broke the sound barrier and he crashed through the wall, not being able to control himself. I rushed as fast as I could here and found him like this" whiplash said at a very fast speed. tito examined the damage done to turbos shell, it didn't look pretty. Turbo had a massive hole in his shell, bigger than last lime. Tito hurriedly took turbo to the hospital and their he lay again on the hospital bed unconscious.

CHAPTER 4

Turbo was moving very slowly after his accident. His shell hadn't completely healed 2 months after the accident. "I should have listened to dr meiers after I woke up from my coma" turbo said disappointed. "Don't worry farther I am sure it will heal in time" said his beloved daughter zoom

"Time for bed" rocket said patiently waiting for ten minutes for her son and daughter to come to bed. She finally lost her patience with them and said rather angrily "ZOOM, GEEK GET TO BED NOW!" it had been 2 months since turbos accident and rocket was starting to notice changes to her beloved husband, that included him having very angry out bursts with his children and her. She was worried about him.

Turbos p.o.v

I keep having nightmares and not getting any sleep. But when I finally doze off geek has to go and blow something up in one of his experiments at 5 in the morning waking me back up and then I can't get back to sleep.

This has been happening for 1 month and I think that rocket is starting to notice that I look a bit pale and not with it because she looks at me now like she wants to know what's wrong with me but is too scared to ask me because of my quick temper I am getting.

End of p.o.v

Next morning turbo woke up to a huge bang coming from the room next to him "don't worry darling its only geek ding one if his experiments for school again" rocket said in a comforting tone to try to calm turbo down but it was no use she could feel the heat of her husband as he lay there with his temper rising rapidly.

Rocket new she had to get away from him so she wouldn't get hurt in turbos rage. "SHUT UP GEEK!" turbo said as he got up out of the bed he hasn't been able to sleep in and stormed to geek's lab/room and smashed all of his test tubes, beakers full of some sort of chemical. And stormed back out and down the stairs turbo herd his son saying sorry farther as turbo just left to see his best friend, burn and tell her about everything that was troubling him

Turbo arrived at burns house as he always did on a Saturday morning to get away from his family.

"BURN LET ME IN NOW" turbo shouted up at her window really really annoyed now. "Alright alright I'm coming keep your shell on "burn said sighing at her friends quick temper he was developing. The sound of burns voice just calmed turbo down a great deal. He didn't know but something about her made him calm his temper and go back to normal except not all normal this time turbo was deteriorating fast and burn could see that he hasn't been eating sleeping or drinking for 1 month and it was getting really dangerous for him and she needed to try and get him to eat something. But he always refused. "come on turbo you need to eat, look at you, you're getting thinner" burn tried to reason with him. "ok I will eat something" turbo said giving in then just at that moment turbo just fainted burn rushed to check his pulse she couldn't get one then she listened to his heart beet there was none. Burn started to cry by his side as turbo layed there motionless for the third time in 2 years but this time he wasn't awaking.

The end


End file.
